


Keep Them Alive Inside

by Spout789



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternates also make a brief appearance, Romantic or platonic you decide - Freeform, but also doesn’t need to be, can be parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spout789/pseuds/Spout789
Summary: Parr’s sad, no, she’s more than sad, she’s distraught





	Keep Them Alive Inside

 

“If we don’t leave now we’re going to be late to warm up, where’s Parr?”

 

 That was the first sign that something wasn’t right. Parr was always the first out of the house,

 

 “Not coming in today, Courtney’s going on instead”

“Is she okay?”

“I dunno I just got a text from Courtney asking if something’s up because she got a text from Parr asking if she could go on but she didn’t say why”

 

That was the second sign, if Parr ever had to miss a show she would always have an explanation.

 

“Where did Anne go? We need to go right now”

“I’m here, I’m here I just peeked in Parr’s room and she’s kinda, well...”

“Kinda what?!”

“Well I don’t think she should be alone”

“Why what’s wrong?”

“I think something’s upset her”

“We’ve all been sad at some point and still done the show. Someone text Courtney and tell her we’re bringing Parr”

“I don’t think we should”

“And why not?”

“This is more than just sad, she’s trashed her room, and i don’t mean a few clothes and books on the floor, I’ve already text Vicki saying that there’s a last minute emergency so she’s going to cover me and I’ll stay with Parr and see if I can figure out what’s wrong”

“You sure you’re able to do that Anne? You aren’t really the sensitive type”

“What just because I like to be chaotic and impulsive that means I can’t be sensitive, she needs someone here and I’m not leaving”

 

It was that split second decision that left Anne where she is now, stood in front of the door unsure on whether to just walk in or not, so she knocks “Parr, hey can I come in?” Receiving no answer she slowly opened the door and stepped inside “Parr?”

 

The room is a mess, pages ripped out of books all over the floor, laptop in two pieces with the screen smashed, clothes and bed sheets everywhere, the mattress no longer on the frame even her drawers had been pulled out of the stand and littered the floor and there huddled in the corner just staring at the ground in front of her is Catherine.

 

Anne made her way over, careful not to stand on anything, and crouched down in front of her taking note that she didn’t even acknowledge her, just kept staring ahead. There’s tracks on her cheeks and her eyes are bloodshot making it obvious that she’s been crying.

 

Slowly inching herself closer Anne gently placed her hand on Catherine’s knee, to which she responded at the contact by looking directly at Anne before launching herself forward wrapping her arms around Anne and sobbing into her shoulder. Anne sat stunned for a second, this was not like Parr, but quickly brought her hands up to rub soothing circle on her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. Through the sobs Anne heard her mumbling random words but struggled to make out what they were until she heard her say two words “My Mary” before breaking down further.

 

This continued for another half hour with Anne just sat drawing shapes on her back with one hand and playing with her hair with the other until Catherine had cried herself past exhaustion and fallen asleep, upon seeing this Anne maneuvers her so that she can lift her, once stood she turned to place her on the bed before realising that wasn’t an option right now. After making a quick decision she quickly but carefully made her way out of the room and next door to her own room before using her foot to open the door, after a couple of tries she got it open and place Catherine on the bed, before slipping out the door and sitting on the floor in the hall.

 

While sitting there Anne felt her phone buzz in her pocket, pulling it out she saw a message from Howard so sliding her finger across the screen she unlocked and opened the message,

_“How’s it going? Is Cathy okay? Can I ring?”_

Katherine has always been the worrier in the group, she chuckled slightly before glancing back at her door, Parr was fast asleep and she didn’t want to wake her up just yet, but she couldn’t really explain anything by text so she got up and made her way to the living room before deciding to FaceTime that way she shouldn’t have to keep repeating herself.

 

Seconds after pressing call kitty’s face appeared on the screen along with Jane who was sat next to her, Aragon and Cleves where behind them doing something with the costume rack and seemingly unaware that Anne was able to see them, well that was until Katherine spoke up.

 

“Is she okay? Did she tell you what’s wrong? Are…” Anne decided to cut her off before it became 20 questions.

“Kitty breathe, she’s asleep right now but I still don’t know what's wrong, she was too upset to make any sense” Cleves turned when she heard that

“What? Parr not make any sense that doesn’t sound right”

“I don’t know what caused this but she’s distraught, she’s in my bed because she’s trashed her room and I mean trashed it her drawers are all over, her mattress is on the other side of the room, clothes and pieces of paper all over and when she realised I was there she looked at me like I was the only thing she could make sense of, I don’t know how long I had hold of her for but she kept saying random words that i couldn't make out, i mean the only thing i heard clearly was when she said My Mary”

“But what does that mean? Aragon’s girl maybe?”

“I was hoping you guys might know”

That's when Jane spoke up

“Cleves you outlived her didn’t you? Do you have any ideas”

“Honestly I have no idea I didn’t really like her back then so I only remember that she secretly married Jane's brother the same year Henry died and then died herself not long after. I never looked into how though”

“She married my brother?”

“Yeah she mentions him in the show”

“I didn’t know she meant my brother, she just says Thomas that could be anyone”

Anne decided to but in before it could go any further

“Guys focus”

“Sorry”

“Okay do any of you know of any Mary’s that could be important to her? I don’t think it’s Aragon’s girl, maybe a sister or something”

There was a collection of no’s from the queens then some noises coming from outside before Courtney, Vicki and Grace came through the door with trays of drinks and bags of food.

“Guys lunch has arrived”

Vicki came towards them food bag in hand and noticed the worry on their faces especially Katherines.

“Is everything okay?”

Katherine turned towards her,

“We’ve been trying to figure out what wrong with Cathy, somethings really got to her but we don’t know what”

Vicki then notice Anne on Facetime

“Oh hey B, I’m guessing that staying with P is what the emergency was then”

“Yeah sorry I didn’t really explain anything but we’re still trying to figure out what’s going on”

“No worries I figured you where either ill or it was something to do with Parr, any ideas on what’s up?”

Anne looked down before looking back at her phone

“Not really the only thing that she has said clearly is Mary”

“so you’re trying to figure if it’s Aragon’s or her own that she’s talking about”

That caught everyone’s attention, a stunned silence passed through the queens

“What? Why are you looking at me like I’ve just spoke gibberish?”

Aragon was the first to speak up

“Parr had a daughter?”

“Yeah didn’t you know?”

“No she never mentioned”

“Oh I thought that she might have with her naming hers after your girl”

“I don’t understand why wouldn’t she tell us? she has always been willing to tell me, Boleyn and Jane stories about our children”

Cleves spoke before Vicki could answer

“She died the same way Jane did didn’t she, childbed fever I mean”

“Yeah, how do you guys not know this stuff you all live together”

“Cathy’s kinda private when it comes talking about herself, the things she talks and sings about in the show are the only things she’s ever shared, wait how do you know all this”

“when I got th the call about the audition I went into full research mode, I wanted to do you guys justice so I spent ages taking notes on anything that could be useful”

Anne was just trying to take all this new information in when she heard movement from upstairs

“I’m going to have to go guys I think she’s waking up”

“Okay take care of her”

“Bye”

And with that she hung up and made her way back upstairs to her room peering in to see Catherine curled up and sniffling slightly until she must have heard the door move because she turned away and started frantically wiping at her face as if to try and hide that she’d been crying, she was too busy rubbing at her eyes that she didn’t notice Anne was already stood next to her until she felt a hand grab her wrist, she stopped what she was doing and looked at the hand before looking up at Anne, she looked like she was trying so hard to not start crying again,

“I’m fine, I just…”

“No you’re not, but that’s okay we’re all allowed to have bad days, if you want to talk about it you can and I’ll listen and if you don’t then I’m happy to just sit with you, I just didn’t want you to be alone”

“It’s stupid I’m letting this get to me way more than I should, my problems are nothing compared to Kat’s or even yours, your…”

Anne could feel her starting to tense up so sat down next to her keeping her hand on Parr’s arm

“Hey we all have issues but that doesn’t invalidate the you feel, I believe it was you that told me that after I had a panic attack in the night, you’ve always put everyone’s feelings before your own, you’ve always been right there when I’ve woken up in the night, so today let me be here for you”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Anne felt Catherine lean into her be speaking

“Okay, I’m sorry”

“Cathy look at me”

She waited for Catherine to turn before speaking again

“You have nothing to be sorry for, clearly whatever it is has really upset you, so there is no need to apologise, do you want to talk about it?”

Catherine looked down at her hands before speaking again

“I just wish I knew what she looked like, I tried to be happy with just remembering her when she was born but I’m scared one day I’ll forget what she looks like, I looked online to try and find a portrait but instead I find out that she disappeared from history records by the time she was two and believed to have died, she didn’t even get to have a childhood and no one knows her as anything but the child I had before I died, the only real proof she existed is me dying! No legacy, no portraits, nothing!”

Upon hearing all this from the normally quiet Queen, Anne wrapped her arms around her and just held her for a while.

 

“You know she’s still with you”

“What?”

“She’s still with you just like Lizzie is with me and I bet she loves what a strong, powerful and compassionate woman her mum is”

 

Catherine spent a minute just thinking about what Anne said before she smiled slightly turned and give her a light peck on the cheek. With that one gesture Anne knew things would be fine.

 


End file.
